Fate or Faith?
by LokiRivalle
Summary: Seems like the church is right, there is life after death. Maybe not as heavenly as they make it out to be but a world of technological prowess is always welcomed. The name's Reiko Kazuki, join him as he makes his way through Duel Academy and find out the answers to his unending sea of questions.
1. Transmigration

**A/N: Hello to you readers out there who have a knack for Isekai stories. So yeah, this would be my first fanfic so bear with me if everything's chaotic around here. I also suck at writing duels so I am always welcome to constructive criticism and feedback. Reiko's deck is also comprised of a few original ones I made. Everything else are all in the card game.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Transmigration

 _Fate or Faith? Which one do you believe in?_

A phrase I'll never come to forget even if I tried. It seems like the gods have taken a liking to me and reincarnated me into a new world after I died. In my past life, I was a successful man that specialized in Logistics with a dash of content creation. And in this world, I would've never imagined that a children's trading card game would be the core of everything. Such a shame that I never got to know my parents since I grew up in an orphanage. Who knew that the game would be so easy. People play like the president of the US back in my past life, or in other words stupid. Just when I turned 6, I was offered a scholarship for a school with a fair amount of reputation, that's when I got really into Duel Monsters. I was well over my 30's in my past life and I didn't expect that I'd enjoy a card game again. Enough of this boring backstory, let's get to the good stuff.

Today's the entrance exam for Duel Academy, got to pack my stuff. As I made my way to the venue where they'll hold the exam, it seems that the closer I get the more people there are. Seems like a typical year for DA again with so many applicants ready to fail because they're only champions of the streets. I stood in line where they're going to check and validate our documents. I waited a good 15 minutes until it's my turn as I handed out the brown envelope containing all the papers.

"Reiko Kazuki, 15, Deck Type: Unknown" The staff recited as if he's an intern, which is highly likely since it seems like he's young. "Kazuki?" He jerked

"Is there a problem?" I inquired

"Nothing of the sort, please proceed to the room to the left." He said as he directed me to the room where we're supposed to take the written portion of the exam.

Needless to say, the exam was a piece of cake and turned it in just after 15 minutes. Only a complete amateur would score less than 80% of the total score let alone fail. Then again considering how ridiculously idiotic the decks of the majority who play this game are, I can clearly see why it was easy. Good thing I didn't study anything.

I came to notice that people hold tickets with numbers written on them. Judging by how the announcer calls numbers, I'd say I need it to actually be able to take the practical. Internally freaking out, I approached a group of people and ask them what the hell's going on.

"Excuse me, I didn't get a ticket for the practical. Do you know where I can get one?" I sheepishly asked

"Oh, you mean the stubs? They give it to you after you hand in the written exam. Have you taken it? Oh Bastion Misawa by the way, pleasure to meet you." The scholar introduced so politely his attitude gives off the vibe of a professional.

"Jaden Yuki here and my pal Syrus Truesdale." Another boy behind him boisterously cut in. Quite rude but who can say no to that energetic attitude. "Nice to meet you." The blue haired boy and seems like named Syrus shyly followed. But man Syrus? I can care less why this guy's so short but whoever named him probably had something against him. Poor guy.

"Reiko Kazuki, pleasure to meet you all. And yes I actually did but the proctor didn't give me one." I replied

"Reiko Kazuki? So that's you? An honor to meet you, you've been the talk of the staff for minutes now and from what I've heard, they said that they will hold a special proctor for you." Bastion's eyes lit up and shook my vigorously as like a fangirl.

"Surely you jest, anyway special proctor? Who exactly?" I questioned further trying to squeeze as much as I can.

"I'm not sure but it seems like you're dueling a senior. Good luck." Bastion ended with a handshake.

"May we request Reiko Kazuki to come down to arena 4 for the practical. I repeat, may we request Reiko Kazuki to come down to arena 4 for the practical." The announcer well... announced. What do you expect me to write?

"There's my cue, see you around if I win." I stood up from the chair, armed my duel disk and final checked my cards as my adrenaline surged forward. Pretty nostalgic back when I did my first job interview, a mishmash of nervousness, excitement and fear, it feels good to be young again. It's go time!

"So you're the hotshot the staff's been talking about?" The student inquired across the field sporting long blue hair and a trenchcoat that seems like a failure of an imitation of Seto Kaiba's. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, name's Zane Truesdale. Let's get on the road shall we?" He added as he activated his duel disk.

"Reiko Kazuki, I'll look forward to working with you." Typical politeness but this guy's already grating my nerves for unknown reasons.

"The 79th practical duel between the applicant Reiko Kazuki and special proctor Zane Truesdale will now commence." The announcer energetically shouted.

"DUEL!" We shouted in unison

"You go first." Zane crossed his arms as I took my first draw. But why? As far as I know, the proctors always go first. Trash that, I need to focus on this duel.

"First off I'll activate Ripple in the Calm Waters. This allows both of us to draw 1 card." I scanned through my options and came up with my game plan.

"I set a monster and place 2 cards face down. I end my turn" I slapped the 3 cards in succession to their respective slots.

"What an unimaginative bunch trying to hide monsters." Zane said as he drew a card.

"Let's kick things up as I summon Cyber Dragon, I can special summon it if I control no monsters on my side of the field." Zane slammed the card to the duel disk leading me to believe it's a core card of his deck. Cybers huh, a power deck but it has its flaws nonetheless. "Next, I play Different Dimension Capsule to remove from a play a card from my deck and add it to my hand on my next 2 Standby Phases." What that card may be I have no idea, but I have a hunch it's troublesome.

"Battle! My Cyber Dragon **(2100/1600)** attacks your set monster, Strident Blast!" Zane declared as his monster charged up energy in its mouth and fired it upon my face-down monster.

"Sucks to be you, Marshmallon's **(300/500)** effect activates. So you take 1000 points of damage." I smirked as the adorable but evil fluffy monster lunged towards Zane and bit his arm.

"Tsk, what a-" I cut off Zane as he was about to say something. "I know, I know cowardly right? But this is just my play style so if you don't mind, please wrap up your turn." I interjected

"Sigh, I don't know why young kids are cocky nowadays. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Zane sighed

"Draw, I activate the magic of Snatch Steal and steal your dragon!" A thief popped out of the card and leashed the dragon away from its master.

"Brilliant move." Zane calmly commented

"Not as brilliant as this. I tribute Cyber Dragon **(2100/1600)** to summon my own." I immediately followed up as the equip spell broke and Zane's dragon returns to his graveyard.

"Cyber Dragon... how intriguing, how did you get hold on one of those?" Zane's brows furrowed in a mix of surprise and anger.

"No obligation to tell you, now attack Zane directly with what's that again? Stutter.. Shatter... Oh, Strident Blast" I dished out my order as the dragon fired a beam of energy towards Zane.

"Reverse card open, Mirror Force!" Zane pushed a button on his disk as the card opens with a blinding light.

"Not so fast, I activate Sky in a Bottle. I send my other face-down to my graveyard to negate your effect and allows me to flip this card back down." I grinned as I knew the attack is coming through.

"Aargh. Not bad, not bad at all." Zane grimaced but grinned shortly afterwards.

"Man that Reiko guy sure packs a punch! I can't wait to duel him when I get the chance" Jaden and his squad cheered from the benches.

"I can't believe he's pushing the academy's best just at the second turn." Bastion couldn't even register what he's witnessing right now.

"Alright, I set a card face-down and give you the go." I wrapped it up, seems like the audience is shell shocked on me bringing down the hammer on their supposed elite. He's no pushover but his skills are above average at best, just what made this guy into such a huge deal?

"No fucking way, Zane is being pushed to the edge by an applicant? Dumb luck." A brat by the name Chazz insulted from the sidelines.

"Utmost respect to you, Reiko Kazuki for being one of the few to push me this far." Zane praised outta nowhere. Heh, at least I got respect from the "best" around here. He isn't showing anything resembling of him being the best right now anyway.

"Draw, I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards. Once again since I have no monsters on my field, I summon Cyber Dragon. Battle, attack his Cyber Dragon." Zane made his moves as both dragons charge up in a synchronized fashion. "At this moment, I activate Limiter Removal to double the attack points of my Cyber Dragon **(4200/1600)**." Zane added as my Cyber Dragon exploded and smoke filled the arena.

"I tribute my Cyber Dragon to summon my last one, set a card face-down and end my turn" Zane declared as the Cyber Dragon surging with electricity shattered and a new one took its place. To be fair, he didn't want his field open after the backlash of Limiter Removal but having 3 Cyber Dragons this early in the match? Gotta run the math later.

"My turn, draw. Sorry if this isn't interesting to you in anyway. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I quickly wrapped it up as I inserted both cards into the disk.

"I've had quite enough of your games, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card." Zane countered as a storm unleashed on one of the cards I just set.

"Such a lazy turn would be your last mistake. My turn, draw. Now the card I've removed from play now gets added to my hand." Zane said as a capsule appeared in front of him and gives him the card he has removed from play.

"I summon Cyber Phoenix, next I activate Power Bond!" Zane said as the audience gets confused and even me.

"Soo... where are the summoning materials?" I quickly questioned such a strange move.

"Oh they're in the grave, alongside it I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support. By paying half my LP I can use materials from the field, grave and the hand and banish them for a fusion summon." Zane explained.

"Oh bad news." Now it made sense why he isn't hesitant to bring the Cyber Dragons out and with Cyber Phoenix, I can't do shit to touch that dragon of his.

"I remove from play the 3 Cyber Dragons from my field and grave to summon Cyber End Dragon." Zane shouted like a shounen protagonist about to unleash the Super Mega Final Move. The 3 headed dragon appeared in a radiance of light. "And with the effects of Power Bond, its ATK points are now doubled."

"Although I'll suffer from a side effect in the End Phase, it doesn't matter since this would be the last turn! Cyber End Dragon **(8000/4000)** attack his Marshmallon **(300/500)** and finish this duel." Zane declared as his dragon charged up and fired away at my Marshmallon.

"Rookie mistakes around eh, I activate the quick-play Book of Moon!" I pressed a button on my disk as a book with the moon's light radiating from it appeared on the field.

"I'm afraid you can't do that to my dragon with Cyber Phoenix on the field." Zane smirked

"Oh I'm not dumb enough to do that, I place my Marshmallon face-down!" I retorted. "Next I chain my trap card Divine Intervention to reduce your monster's attack to 0 and reduce all battle damage to 0." Yep victory is sure on its way as the Marshmallon flipped open and bit Zane signalling the end of the duel in a truly anticlimactic way.

"Winner: Reiko Kazuki!"

* * *

 **Original Cards**

 **Divine Intervention(Trap Card)  
** **When your monster is attacked, the attacking monster has its its ATK points reduced to 0 and reduce all Battle Damage to 0 until the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **Ripple in the Calm Waters(Quick-Play Spell Card)  
** **Depending on when it is activated, choose from the following effect:  
** **Opponent's turn: You and your opponent send 1 monster they control to the graveyard.  
** **Your Turn: You and your opponent draw 1 card.**

 **Sky in a Bottle(Trap Card)  
** **You can only activate this card when your opponent activates an effect that destroys a card on your side of the field. Send a set card you control to the graveyard to negate the effect and flip this card back.**


	2. Chaser

**A/N: Hello there viewers. It's nice my story's getting at least a few views so far especially how crappy I wrote the earlier chapter with that fast, boring duel. Paragraphs enclosed in horizontal lines are read from the 3rd person POV so I hope it makes sense. And speaking of duels, this chapter won't contain any but this would be a major turn in the plot and to try set up the characters for further character development. Also so I can choose which way the plot will go.**

Chapter 2. Chaser

I unlocked the door to my room, threw my stuff aside and laid down on the bed after a long day. Beating the school's no. 1 by having a solid starting hand and lucky draws while having influence due to my father in this world, yeah that's pretty much how I became an Obelisk. Through a set of circumstances tailored to my favor. Luck to the point Kaiba got beaten by Joey being able to resolve all the positive effects of his luck-based cards, may be an exaggeration but you get the point. Seriously though, you can't deny that this ridiculous king-sized bed and spacious room is heavenly. I've done my fair bit of research regarding the game's history but the name Kazuki never showed up once or even referenced in some way. Just who is this father of mine?

* * *

Chancellor's Office

"Dr. Crowler, do you think that Reiko is truly his son?" The chancellor looked out the glass walls of his office, lost in thought.

"We haven't conducted anything to test the validity whatsoever. But that white lock of hair, piercing violet eyes and ridiculous aptitude for dueling are all pointing towards that conclusion sir." Crowler firmly replied.

"We'll set that aside for later, according to Mr. Kaiba, his appearance may have caused the Seven Stars to make their first move quicker." Sheppard turned around as he searched for something in his drawer.

"T-t-then the keys…" Crowler stuttered

"I won't give task any of the students yet until they've proven themselves to be strong duelists with dignified characteristics." Sheppard replied as he took out and opened a briefcase filled with golden keys that form a perfect rectangle.

"But sir, from what we've seen, Reiko Kazuki is already a strong candidate." Crowler insisted

"If he really is related to Kazuki, I'm afraid giving him a key is out of the question. If it truly comes down to the wire, we might have to give him one. He will be either our savior or our destroyer." Sheppard frowned as he ordered Crowler to leave his office.

* * *

6 am, I woke up, threw on my sweatpants and did my usual 1km jogging routine back and forth around the dorm. I returned back to the dorm to rest and get my schedule sorted out for the day.

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* My PDA vibrated as I reached for my pocket and opened the message.

To: Reiko Kazuki

Formal greetings, I am the representative of Obelisk Blue, Zane Truesdale. Schedule for classes are being adjusted so all students must be within their respective classrooms at 9:30 am.

Seems like a message for all the Obelisk students. Looking back at it, Zane's not all that bad. I turned the PDA off as I looked at the clock. 9:22 am… Fuck me, the classes are supposed to be 10. Why the hell did they have to move it down to 9:30. I silently cursed as I hurriedly picked up my deck and rushed towards the school building.

"Aaah!" I tumbled upon a student.

"Sorry about that, are you hurt?" I quickly apologized and helped her stand up.

"No, no, it's fine. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings." She reassured

"Really sorry, I'll make it up to you the next time we meet I promise." I apologized once more as I briskly walked just to be sure I don't incur the wrath of a woman.

"Fate or faith. Which one do you believe in." She asked as we walked separate ways.

At that moment, I froze in place as my life seems to be turned upside down. My heart raced as soon as I heard those words, I looked back only to find nothing but thin air on where she once stood. I arrived just on time as the teacher entered the room. Those loathsome boring hours that I got so used to back in the past seemed to pass by as my head is filled with nothing but guesswork about that girl's identity.

"Kazuki. Reiko Kazuki!" The professor yelled at me as I snapped back to my senses.

"Yes?" I hastily replied

"We know you beat Zane and all but you still need to answer my question." The professor crossed his arms and directed my view towards the board. "What are your thoughts regarding the proper usage of Solemn Judgment?" He turned to the question.

"That's a pretty broad question on its own sir. But if I were to pick one, due to the nature of counter trap cards such as Solemn Judgment having a spell speed of 3, Solemn Judgment is to be used as an ace in the hole when dealing a decisive blow to your opponent or defending against one." I replied in the most academic way as I can, naturally I'd like to broaden it out but it's fine for now. If you aren't able to speak properly in front of people after gaining years of experience in a professional setting, there's something wrong with you without a doubt.

In the end, classes finished without a hitch but I was wondering why they needed to cut 30 minutes from the given schedule.

Not for long, I returned back to the dorm as I did my truly monochrome routine. I looked out from my dorm's window and feel the gentle, cold breeze of the summer wind. The moon's brighter than you would normally see, I guess taking a walk would let me relax. That fleeting relaxation came to a sudden end as I saw her again. Yes, that girl earlier.

"Nice to meet you again. I was hoping to see you again but I didn't expect this reunion to be this soon. I'm not the type to dance around the topic so let's cut to the chase… How do you know that?" I intently stared at her eye-to-eye as I find my thoughts earlier today resurfacing.

"Know what?" Her head tilted as it seems like she didn't understand my question.

"Fate or faith. Where did you hear it?" I clarified with a dry throat as a drop of sweat trickles down my cheeks, anxiousness written all over my face.

"I'll ask you instead, do you think it's fate that brought you into this world or did you have faith in the heavens for another chance at life?" Her gentle smile turned to a serious expression as she disregarded my question. "For now, that's your assignment. Good luck, Eigen Freiheit." Her lips curled back to a smile as she disappeared once again in a gust of wind.

How did she know my name from my past life? Is she a spirit that can freely travel to other universes? Maybe a god? Could she be the one that said it to me before I was reincarnated? I snapped out of it as I continued walking. Feeling the cold, gentle breeze of the sea, I forced myself to relax but to no avail. I passed by the academy during my walk and noticed a group of 3 people that looks like Jaden and Syrus with someone I don't know with them. Can't hurt to greet them.

"Jaden, Syrus, how you guys been lately?" I casually approached.

"Oh Reiko, glad to meet you again and yeah we're fine until Jaden decides to get into trouble." Syrus yelled at Jaden.

"Come on Sy, it's good stuff." Jaden sheepishly replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Trouble?" I interrupted

"Jaden and Chazz dueled in the arena after curfew." The girl beside them answered

"Oh man, that can get you suspended you know." I intently looked at Jaden. "Oh apologies, I'm Reiko Kazuki, nice to meet you… umm miss?" I inquired the girl as the two Slifers return back to their dorms still not dropping of their trivial argument.

"Drop the honorifics, Alexis Rhodes." She calmly answered

"The rumored Queen of Obelisk? I must say, you're nicer in person." I complimented. These kind of compliments are pretty commonplace in the work environment I was in back in the past, I just hope she won't misunderstand considering her reputation.

"Speak for yourself, Reiko Kazuki. Zane has been undefeated ever since he stepped foot on this academy, putting a dent on his record isn't an easy task." She crossed her arms, brimming with confidence on her dear friend Zane.

"What are you talking about? That win is nothing but luck." I sneered

"Are you implying Zane is just a pebbly by the road?" Alexis retorted coldly.

"With all due respect, Zane is overrated. Anyone with a brain can figure out how to counter the Cyber archetype and yes, my victory is due to the grace of luck. A begrudgingly flexible opening hand and the right draws for the right situations." I responded back, hoping that Alexis would take my word for it.

"Alright I'll believe you, but don't let that knowledge against the Cybers get to your head. Zane takes things seriously, knowing him, a dent on his perfect record would be devastating for him. I suggest you prepare yourself, that wouldn't be the last time you'll see him. Especially since almost all the teaching staff have been praising your performance thus far, don't let them down." Alexis smirked, trying to intimidate me. I'm not succumbing to it as I truly intend to duel Zane again in the future to see, once and for all who's better.

"Rest easy, I plan on doing so anyway. It was nice meeting you, Alexis Rhodes. Next time, I hope we get to talk under better circumstances." I eased my expression as we parted ways going back to our respective dorms.

* * *

"Sir, we have good news." A cloaked figure entered a dark room and kneeled in front of a cold, metal chamber filled with life support liquid connected to vital equipments.

"You mean him right?" The old man in the chamber, with no physical capability to even open his eyes answered with a coarse, metallic voice that can send chills down the spine of anybody that hears it.

"Y-yes, all current information on Reiko Kazuki should be here sir." The henchman stuttered as he reached for a usb stick in his robes and plugged it in the appropriate port.

"Curse you Kazuki! You're already dead yet you let your blood continue the job and cross swords with me. I will make sure he meets the same fate as you." The man in the chamber coughed as he viewed the images in his mind through an implanted device. "As soon as you confirm Sheppard handed the keys to 7 people, the top priority of the Seven Stars is to eliminate them without making contact with the student by the name of Reiko Kazuki." The man ordered as his metallic voice is filled with utter fury.

"R-r-right away sir." The scared henchman hurriedly exited the room, not to further disturb his master.

"I don't know what tricks you've pulled from your sleeves Kazuki, but soon… I'll finish off your bloodline. Once, and for all." The chambered man maniacally laughed as the thunder slowly drowned it down.

* * *

Already the 2nd week in Duel Academy, classes are still the same boring old ones you'll get at high school. If only they were able to integrate the education systems of either Finland or Switzerland then studying would be much better. The only thing left is if there are no lessons that require dueling. That would kill the purpose of having a school dedicated to this card game.

"Oh. Reiko! Over here." Jaden waved as I exited the school gate.

"Oh Jaden, as energetic as ever aren't you. You too Syrus." I greeted as Jaden puts his arms on my shoulder.

"So, how did you beat Zane?" He whispered as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's just dumb luck." I whispered back, watching my surroundings in case somebody decides to tune in to our little radio.

"I can perfectly hear you two you know." Syrus intervened looking like he just woke up after a traumatizing nightmare. Man I need to know why this kid is so damn gloomy all the time.

"I may not have the brightest brain on the block but that's not true right. Come on, come on, tell me." Jaden persistently nudged as much as he can. In the end, I told him to not hesitate pulling tricks involving traps. Knowing Jaden and his E-Hero archetype, he'll probably chuck it in the bin immediately. "But man, I really want you to teach me how you pull off those plays." Jaden jumped as Syrus tries to calm him down. This wacky duo knows no ends.

"Sure, my schedule is always open so feel free to drop by when you get the chance." I smiled as we waved our goodbyes and went to our respective dorms. Who knew that getting friends is easier this time around.

As it was yesterday, the moon is still shining bright and the wind is as cold as ever. Maybe, just maybe she'll appear in front me another time if I took another walk. I grabbed my keys and locked my room as I walked down the same path I took yesterday. Not too long, I heard a small noise nearby and decided to check it out. It seemed like a commotion in the girls' dorm. Better find out what's happening. When I arrived, the only thing I saw is Syrus tied up. Without thinking of the consequences, I rushed in to back him up.

"Sorry to barge in your party, but what is Syrus being tied up for?" I asked Alexis who seemed like the mastermind behind all this.

"This is all a misunderstanding Reiko, I promise." Syrus turned to me, his eyes instantly telling me to try bailing him out.

"We tied him up since he trespassed the girls' dorm. Anyway, this doesn't concern you Reiko so you better leave before we turn you in as well." She coldly replied.

"Look your coldness towards me is justified but I don't believe Syrus would do any of this or even have the guts to do so in the first place without reason." I tried to rationalize with the opposing party just as a rowboat came in with none other than the cheerful Jaden.

"Oh, you're here too Reiko?" Jaden asked as he got off the rowboat.

"Well Syrus is the only one in trouble, I just happened to pass by as I heard the commotion." I replied. Eventually after a long discussion on how the situation would be handled. We agreed on the terms and left.

* * *

Sheppard's Office

"Oh Zane, what brings you here?" Sheppard asked as Zane entered his office.

"Chancellor, I request that you pit me against Reiko in the practical exam." Zane hastily suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheppard intently stared, judging if Zane is truly committed.

"Yes, no doubt. After all, as a practitioner of the Cyber style and under Chancellor's Cyber Dojo, I would disgrace it with a defeat." Zane proclaimed trying to curry Sheppard's favor.

"Fine." Sheppard sighed

"Thank you." Zane bowed in respect as he turned his way towards the door.

"But to be clear, even if you lose, you're still the pride of the Cyber Dojo." Sheppard left Zane with a final word.

"Chancellor, are you implying I will lose again?" Zane's brows furrowed, his eyes showed nothing but fury. "I'll defeat him; this time with you." Zane took out a new card of the Cyber lineup.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed if you got this far even with my chaotic writing. As usual, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcomed. I'm planning to introduce new cards to the Cyber archetype and I'm at my wit's end in trying to come up with an original concept, if you have any card ideas, feel free to drop them below.**


End file.
